1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drum type washing machine, and particularly, to a drum type washing machine which is able to maximize washing capacity without changing entire size of the washing machine.
2. Description of the Background Art
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view showing a drum type washing machine according to the conventional art, and FIG. 2 is a front view showing the drum type washing machine according to the conventional art.
The drum type washing machine according to the conventional art comprises: a cabinet 102 forming an outer appearance of the washing machine; a tub 104 disposed inside the cabinet 102 for storing washing water; a drum 106 disposed inside the tub 104 to be rotatable for washing and drying laundries; and a driving motor 110 located on a rear portion of the tube 104 and connected with the drum 106 through a driving axis 108 for rotating the drum 106.
An inlet 112 is formed on a front portion of the cabinet 102 so as to put or to draw the laundries, and a door 114 is disposed on a front portion of the inlet 112.
The tub 104 is a cylindrical shape having an opening 116 on the front portion thereof so as to be communicated with the inlet 112 of the cabinet 102, and a diameter of the tub 104 is designed to be 30˜40 mm shorter than a width of the cabinet 102 so as to prevent from contacting to the cabinet 102 in drying process.
The drum 106 is a cylinder shape with an opened end so that the laundries can be put/drawn. In addition, since the drum 106 is rotated in the tub 104, a diameter 106 is designed to be 15˜20 mm shorter than that of the tub 104 in order to prevent interruption between the tub 104.
A plurality of supporting springs 120 are installed between an upper part of the tub 104 and an inner upper wall of the cabinet 102, and a plurality of dampers 122 are installed between a lower part of the tub 104 and an inner lower wall of the cabinet 102 to support the tub 104 so as to buff the shock.
A gasket 124 is installed between the inlet 112 of the cabinet 102 and the opening 116 of the tub 104 in order to prevent the washing water stored in the tub 104 from being leaked into the space between the tub 104 and the cabinet 102. In addition, a supporting frame 126 where the driving motor 110 is mounted is installed on a rear portion of the tub 104.
The driving motor 110 is fixed on a rear surface of the supporting frame 126, and the driving axis 108 of the driving motor 110 is fixed on a lower surface of the drum 106 to generate the driving force for rotating the drum 106.
In the drum type washing machine according to the conventional art, the diameter of the tub 104 is designed as considering maximum vibration width of the tub 104 in the cabinet 102 for preventing the tub 104 from contacting to the cabinet 102, and the diameter of the drum 106 is also designed to be shorter than the diameter of the tub 104 in order to prevent the interruption between the tub 104 since the drum 106 is rotated in the tub 104. Therefore, in order to increase the diameter of the drum 106 which is directly related to the washing capacity, the size of the cabinet 102 should be increased.
Also, the gasket 124 for preventing the washing water from being leaked is installed between the inlet 112 of the cabinet 102 and the opening 116 of the tub 104, and therefore, the length of the drum 106 is reduced as much as the length of the gasket 124. Therefore, it is difficult to increase the capacity of the drum 106.